Facing The Music
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Scenarios that I think could happen between Tony and Ziva at the end of each episode in Season 10.
1. L'chaim, l'chaim! To Life!

**So, I know it's been posted the next day, but that's when I watched the episode (don't shoot me!). Side note, did anyone else notice Dearing's safe house was the same one used by Mossad when Ziva was being targeted in an episode a few years back? Well played set designers, well played. **

**Anyway, here you go, the Season 10 version of **_**Two Special Agents**_**: **_**Facing the Music**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Bellisarius Productions does. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter. The Lyrics go to the lyricists of "Fiddler on the Roof".**

**Enjoy!**

L'chaim, l'chaim! To Life!

Tony stares at Ziva.

"Undressing me with your eyes Tony?" The woman asks a smirk playing across her lips. The man clears his throat.

"No." He says turning away from his friend.

"I mean, I know it can be fun, but it is a little creepy, yes?" The agent taunts as she takes a sip of her coffee. Tony rolls his eyes. The agents are quiet a moment as they walk back to the new and improved NCIS building. The whole team has been through a lot the past summer, but now they are just happy to have each other. No one had died, and for that they are grateful. The two agents walk into the building and turn toward the stairs. They are not in the mood to take the elevator today. Memories, though mostly good, still haunt them. Abby's comment about not killing each other in the metal box still makes them feel a little uncomfortable alone together.

"What's on your mind?" Tony asks as they reach the second floor of the building. Ziva shakes her head, but as they pass the elevator, she stops. A month ago, Gibbs had gotten on here to kill Harper Dearing and she was angry. How he had acted reminded her too much of when he left them to go to Mexico when Jenny was still Director.

Stopping with her, the male agent looks at her curiously.

"Did he call you?" The woman finally asks.

"Who?" He replies confused.

"Your father. Did he call you after we got out of the elevator?" Ziva questions. She has no idea why, but Senior not calling his son is bothering her. Tony is his only child and they have been on better terms. At least, she thinks they have.

Tony gives the woman an apologetic smile before steering her away from the metal contraption that had kept them in darkness for hours.

"He should have." The woman states giving her partner's arm a small squeeze.

"Yeah, well, fathers seem to be worried more about their daughters than they do their sons." Tony remarks as they reach the third floor. Ziva, still upset, merely nods. Tony softly smiles at her.

"Hey," he says causing the woman to look at him, "Don't dwell on it. We're alive. We're safe." Nodding, the woman gives one last look to her partner before they grab their bags to go home.

**Review!**


	2. And I Will Try to Fix You

**At the beginning of the episode, my sister thought Abby said "Judy" instead of "Jimmy" and I said, "Juday, Juday, Juday." Then, a minute later, I hear DiNozzo say, "Juday, Juday, Juday" and I exclaimed, "Oh! We're on the same wavelength!" Sorry, tangent.**

**Just for the record, I like Abby's idea of there being a crack in the space and time continuum. And, because I like Abby's theory, I have also come to the conclusion River Song killed Midge. Anyway, I do not own the title of the chapter, Coldplay does.**

"And I Will Try to Fix You"

Tony looks at Ziva as he walks in the bullpen. As she works he sees the strand of hair that has been sectioned away from her ponytail blocking his view of her face. If he is honest, all day she has been hiding her feelings from him. They have been talking all day of how other people are dealing with the bombing, everyone but her.

"Hey," He says causing her to look up. She smiles at him as she puts her pencil down. He keeps staring at her causing her to give him a confused look.

"Are you okay?" She questions. He grins at her as he says, "Just fine Z_i_va." She narrows her eyes and says, "You sure?"

"Yep." He replies sitting in his seat. Ziva eyes him suspiciously before she starts back on her work. For the past few days he has been acting off, keeps staring at her as if he will lose her.

"Tony," The woman questions, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Are you?" He retorts.

"I am as fine as I can be." Ziva sighs. Tony nods as he wonders how to approach the question he has been wanting to ask her for the past couple days. Knowing there is no better way to ask, he queries, "How did your session with Wolfe go?"

Taken aback, the woman's mouth opens a bit. She does not want to talk about the session, but knowing she was speaking with Tony, she would tell him.

"I am not sure. We talked, I told him I was fine, it was over. He did not go into much detail from what I remember of my last psychiatric evaluation." Ziva finally says.

"Yeah Cranston was tough." Tony states. Ziva nods trying not to remember how she wanted 'something permanent'.

"I am sorry your relationship did not go how you wanted it." Ziva tells her partner talking about Judy not wanting to date him.

"Eh, she was taken remember?" Tony says, "I'm just happy you didn't pin cheap cologne man against the wall." Ziva shakes her head.

"He called me a Nazi." Ziva responds. Her face softens a little as she says, "Thank- you for being in there with me. I don't want to think if it had been McGee."

"That's what I'm here for Zi." Tony tells her. Knowing the meaning behind her partner's words, the Israeli American smiles and returns to her work.

**Review!**


	3. We Gotta Get Right Back

**So, I re- watched the episode (hence the lateness) and am SO happy Ducky is back in the lab! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The title belongs to J. Vincent Edwards and Pierre Tubbs.**

We Gotta Get Right Back to Where We Started From

Ziva sits at her desk trying to do her paperwork, but is too excited over Ducky's being cleared to work. As she types, her mind wanders to all the good things that can happen now that her family is complete.

"You're pretty chipper for someone who's been stuck with a mountain of paperwork." Her partner says bringing the woman out of her thoughts. Ziva looks up and smiles.

"Why not?" She asks. "We have our family back." The man looks confused. He knew they were a family, but he is pretty sure their family came back when Ducky was released from the hospital. The female agent decides to clarify.

"Did you not hear? Ducky has been reinstated."

"The Duck man. Really? It's about time!" Tony states as he sits on the edge of his desk.

"I know, I enjoy having Jimmy around, but—" Ziva trails off thinking what she is saying is a little harsh.

"No, I get it. It hasn't been the same without Ducky." Tony elaborates partially knowing Palmer has been under tons of stress just like the rest of the team.

"No, it hasn't. Neither has NCIS." Ziva states. Tony nods his head in agreement.

"But, now things can become normal again." Ziva tells him cheerfully.

"Yep, practical jokes on McGee, you sneaking up behind me—"

"It's fun!" She defends.

"Yeah, for Israeli Special Agent Ninjas!" Tony replies. Ziva widely smiles at him. The other agent smiles back happy to be able to reassemble pieces of their old lives.

**Review!**


	4. I Want You So Bad It's Driving Me Mad

**Ziva was totally laying into Tony! The whole "You had your chance" line? Wonderful! Then Borin knowing about the bet was priceless! Anyway, I don't own the song lyrics. They are owned by The Beatles.**

I Want You So Bad It's Driving Me Mad

McGee and Borin had left half an hour ago leaving the other two agents alone in the bar. As he sits alone at the booth, Tony replays Ziva saying, "You had your chance," he watches her flirt with the bartender. For some reason, he cannot turn his head away from the scene in front of him. In so many ways he is jealous. Somehow, any man can have Ziva except him.

He watches as his partner comes back with another drink and takes a sip of the beverage. Her curly hair fell a little in front of her face as she puts the glass back on the table and he smiles as memories of their years together as partners come flooding into his mind. Then Ziva's words come back and he wonders where all his chances had gone.

"Tony?" Ziva says bringing the man back to reality.

"Yeah?" He says pretending he has not been thinking about her.

"You have been staring at me all night. Are you okay?" She questions. He nods grinning.

"Just fine Zi." He answers knowing she knows he is lying. He sighs saying, "You said I had my chance. When was that?" Ziva takes another drink before continuing.

"Whenever I did not have a boyfriend? When Ray would not contact me for weeks? There were many Tony." With her words, each agent was silent. Knowing it was now or never, Tony asks, "How can I make it up to you?"

"Make what up Tony?" Ziva questions as she tries to figure out where the conversation is heading.

"The fact that we didn't invite you anywhere the other day." Tony answers. Ziva smiles as she wonders why it took him so long to ask for forgiveness.

"I am fine now Tony. I just let my feelings get in the way."

"Your feelings huh?" Tony jokes wondering how he was able to let her insert her foot in her mouth twice in a night.

"Not those types of feelings, Tony. I mean, there were feelings, but not—" She stops and waits for the chuckle that will inevitably come. But, instead of chuckling, Tony smiles.

"I understand." He says wondering if he can ask another question. When neither speaks again, Tony says, "Why did you want me to see if I could get a date with Borin?" Smirking, his partner says, "To get back at you. Besides, I told her what I was doing." Her partner nods and she is thankful she does not have to explain that she was also jealous. Tony had been leaving her out recently and she did not like the feeling.

"I'm just happy you didn't prank me like you did a couple years ago. It took me forever to get the black rings off my eyes." The man jokes. Ziva laughs as she puts her head against the seat of the booth. Again, Tony stares at her realizing again just how pretty she looks. Before he can say anything, his partner looks at him curiously and says, "It is getting late Tony. I think I should leave."

Ziva digs in her purse for some cash as Tony says, "I'll get it." Taken aback, Ziva narrows her eyes slightly then smiles at the offer.

"Thank- you, Tony." She states as she places a hand on his arm. "Good night."

"Night." He replies. Before she is out of hearing range, the agent calls her name. She turns and smiles at the next words he says.

"Movie night next Friday?" He asks. She nods then turns around to exit the bar ecstatic that she is now accepted again.

**Review!**


	5. If Good Times Were Dollars

**Tonight's episode was really sweet. I really liked the dedication at the end, though I don't personally know anyone who served in World War II. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the title of the chapter, Gaelic Storm does.**

If Good Times Were Dollars, I Would Be A Millionaire

Ziva looks at Tony as the two agents get in the elevator and head to the parking garage.

"Checking your Jedi mind powers?" Tony asks suddenly wondering how he has been graced with a stare from the American Israeli Ninja.

"No, I was just thinking what you would do if you had a million dollars sitting in your bank account." Ziva states as she looks up at the number changing on the elevator's number panel.

"If I had a million dollars?" Tony questions as the doors to the metal box open.

"Yes. What would you do?" Ziva restates honestly curious over her partner's reaction.

"I would probably pay you off." The man jokes. Not expecting the answer, Ziva turns quickly.

"Why would you need to pay me off?" Ziva questions as images of Tony with black rings around his eyes and a water bottle hovering above his head enters her brain.

"You know I'm joking right?" Tony asks her as they stop near one of the cement pillars of the garage.

"Yes, but what would you need to pay me off for? I would be paying _you _off yes?" Ziva honestly queries.

"Technically, yeah. But there are things like, oh, I don't know, pictures of me stealing McGee's food? The time the guy in South America took my money? All the times you've threatened to kill me with a paperclip?" Tony offers.

"That was once Tony. You are exaggerating." The woman protests before adding, "And I did not take a picture of you acting like a hog."

"The term is pig. Besides, you waited a while before telling us to stop." Tony remarks. Ziva smirks.

"It is not every day I get to see my co- workers acting like children." Ziva replies smugly.

"Yeah, it's normally McGee." Tony answers nonchalantly as he tugs at his coat.

"Are you calling me a child, Tony?" Ziva asks, her eyes narrowing slightly as she hits him lightly on the arm.

"Hey! I didn't call you a child." Tony says. "You put words in my mouth."

"I did not put—" Ziva starts when she sees her partner's eyes grow wide.

"I just thought of something." Tony tells the woman after he sees the questioning look on her face.

"What?" She asks wondering if he remembered the phone call to her Aunt Nettie.

"Maybe we should be paying McGee money." He states. Ziva's eyes go wide now as she realizes what Tony has said. Over the years, the third agent had witnessed a lot between the two agents. The staring contest the partners had in the bullpen a few years ago was probably at the top of the list. Swallowing, the two agents decided it was best to part ways quietly each knowing they would be bickering the same way again tomorrow.

**Review!**


	6. Cuando Tus Ojos Me Siento A Ver

**So many Tiva moments! Sadly, I wasn't able to hear the quote Ziva told him. My roommate was talking to our friend. Anyway, I need to translate the title which says, "When your photos I sit down to see." **

**I don't own the title, it's owned by the writers of **_**Fotografìa**_** which is sung by Juanes and Nelly Furtado.**

Cuando Tus Fotos Me Siento A Ver

Ziva smiles slightly at Tony as they sit at their seats. Gibbs is gone and McGee is getting ready to go to dinner with Abby, so the two agents are alone. He looks up from his work and returns the smile. Deciding to go back to work, Ziva looks down at the papers she is still leafing through and sighs. Tony shared memories of his mother with her. The man sat her down and openly shared the memories with her. She is unable to think. Her mind is flooded with memories of her own mother and she pines for pictures of them together. Suddenly she realizes a tear is coming down her cheek. Quickly, she wipes away the tear hoping Tony will not notice.

"Are you okay, Zi?" Tony questions noticing his partner's sad expression.

"Yes, I am fine." Ziva lies. Her partner waits a moment wondering if she will tell him the truth. When she is still quiet, he says, "I never told you why I showed you the pictures of my mom." The woman waits for him to continue.

"You opened up about Tali the first time you met me. I decided I should finally open up to you." Tony states feeling as if his explanation was inadequate. He watches as his partner smiles a little.

Mulling over Tony's words, Ziva's mind wanders to the picture of her and her siblings she keeps at her house. She, Ari, and Tali had looked so happy. That had also been right before her mother had died. She probably would never tell him, but what Tony tells her warms her heart. To her, her partner's words speak volumes. Maybe he has been listening over the past years to what she has been telling him.

"Thank- you, Tony." Ziva simply answers.

"No problem Zi." He smiles.

The agents work in quiet a little longer until Tony says, "When was your awkward phase?"

**Review!**


	7. If I Never Knew You

**So much Tiva! The episode was so good! I give props to the writer and Cote. I honestly wonder what she thought of to make her act so upset when talking about Tali. "The love of a sibling" line really hit me. I don't know what I'd do if one of my siblings died. **

**Spoilers: This chapter is very Ziva centric. Oh, and speaking of Spoilers, Alex Kingston is going to be on NCIS next week! And Cote and Pauley get to be in more scenes together! Anyway, I don't own the title, Disney's **_**Pocahantas **_**does.**

If I Never Knew You

Ziva looks at the clock on her desk. She has maybe ten minutes until Abby calls panicking over the whole family not being together. Sighing, the agent turns down the music and grabs her coat and keys. Taking one glance back to make sure she has not left anything, the agent's eyes rest on her partner's desk. Smiling she makes a mental note to thank him later.

Ever since her sister's death she has never missed a chance to go to an opera to remember her in either Mossad or NCIS. Her sister had been so carefree and loved everyone. Ziva knew she would be a star one day.

Unlocking her car, the agent smiles to herself. Maybe her sister had become a star. Not one on stage, but a guiding one. It was almost as if Tali were looking out for her sister, returning the favor of years of helping Tali grow up.

Ziva parks on the street at Gibbs' house. Knowing her time sitting in the bullpen has probably made her tear up, she checks her eyes in the car mirror. After making sure she looks presentable, she opens the car door. As she steps onto the street she realizes that Tali had been her and Tony's first serious conversation. In a way, her sister brought them together. Shaking her head as she walks up to the house, Ziva's mind wanders to all the good things her partner has done for her over the past seven years.

Still smiling, Ziva is caught off guard when Tony opens the front door.

"You made it." He says returning her smile.

"Yeah, I did." She responds softly as he lets her in the house. As she shrugs off her coat she stares at her partner. Knowing Abby will be tackling her any minute with a hug, Ziva smiles and simply says, "Toda."

"Prego." Tony replies.

**Review!**


	8. Help! You Know I Need Someone

**Oh my goodness! Okay, so ALEX KINGSTON! Yeah, I know a fragment, but it was Alex Kingston! River Song in **_**Doctor Who**_**, Mrs. Bennett in **_**Lost in Austen**_**! Anyway, she made for an interesting character. I seriously thought she was going to say "Sweetie" to someone. I know it's a completely different role, but Sweetie would have still fit! Anyway, tangent aside, I do not own the title, the Beatles do. **

Help! You Know I Need Someone

Tony silently sits in his chair watching his partner talk to Shmael. Last week she had been on the verge of tears, but tonight she is happy and carefree which makes him smile a little. As he listens to her recant her escapades in dealing with a teenager with a smartphone, his mind wanders to what she had been like with Tali. Obviously she had had compassion for Lydia, but watching her readily take on a sixteen year old was not what he had expected. Then, Shmael excused himself from the table leaving the two agents alone.

"That will be you in twenty five years." Ziva teases the man as she turns to look at him. Tony laughs a little as he says, "DiNozzo men do not get old."

"Yes, and I am the Queen of the Nile." Ziva states with a smirk.

"It's the Queen of Sheba or England." Tony replies. Rolling her eyes, the female agent looks at her surroundings.

"We have not been to a nice restaurant in years." Ziva says remembering the case they went undercover on. When she gets no reply she realizes Tony is contentedly staring at her. A little uncomfortable she asks, "Are you alright, Tony?"

"Yeah, just thinking about the case." He answers honestly.

"It is over now." Ziva replies looking toward the door she knows her old friend is going to come from.

"I know, but what made you decide to take in a sixteen year old?"

"It was only for about a day." Ziva answers. Tony decides to take a different approach.

"Was it because of Tali?" He questions. The man knows the question is most likely forbidden territory, but in the last week he has noticed his partner acting different. Swallowing a sip of her drink, Ziva shakes her head.

"She had nowhere else to go." Ziva answers. "Besides, I knew I could help her."

Satisfied with the answer, Tony lets the conversation drop. As he is about to speak again, Shmael comes back to the table. However, before Ziva can say anything, Tony asks, "So, Shmael, what was three year old Ziva like?"

**Review!**


	9. We're Lookin' For Somethin' Dumb To Do

**Robert Wagner is going to be on NCIS next week! Yay! Did you see Ziva hug Senior? She looked like a little kid who just saw her Grandpa after he'd been gone a long time! It's a sign, Tiva is coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Breakfast at Tiffany's **_**or the title of the story. The title belongs to Bruno Mars.**

We're Lookin' For Somethin' Dumb to Do

Ziva smirks and lets out a small laugh as she works on her report.

"Find something funny to think about?" Tony asks from behind his desk. Ziva merely shakes her head unable to speak. The man eyes her suspiciously before asking, "Does the rumor mill need to spin for you too?" Shaking her head Ziva finally looks at her partner.

"Gibbs proposed to Diane." Ziva states. Severely confused, Tony can only stare at his partner.

"At the wedding." She adds. "The killer had a gun held to Agent Sterling."

Put at ease, Tony sits in his seat contemplating Gibbs proposing to anyone. Before he knows it, he and his partner have similar smirks on their faces.

"I see why you were laughing." Tony comments when he catches his breath. The agents sit in their seats trying to regain their composure. Finally, Ziva, always the first to become serious says, "Diane said she wanted to do something reckless for once in her life."

"I'm pretty sure falling asleep with McGee would count as 'reckless'." Tony answers. Ziva rolls her eyes at the agent wishing the men would think about something else.

"She went from being single to married all at once." Ziva tells him.

"You would have too if you'd married Ray." Tony adds. Glaring at her partner, Ziva decides not to dignify what he has said with a response. Knowing he has struck a chord with his friend, Tony sighs.

"Zi, I didn't mean it like that. If I did, I wouldn't have—"

"Save it Tony." The woman cuts him off. "I know you did not. I should not have snapped. It is just I saw my broach—"

Tony gives his friend a questioning glance wishing she would continue. Ziva sighs before saying, "I sometimes wish I were a little more carefree." Her partner nods in understanding.

"You want the _old _Ziva back sometimes."

"Exactly." She answers. The pair is quiet a moment before Tony leaves his chair and walks over to his partner.

"Have you ever stolen from a Five and Dime?" He asks referencing the Audrey Hepburn classic as he extends his hand to her. Ziva gives her partner a puzzled expression before saying, "No." Grinning, Tony says, "Put on your coat. We're going out."

**Review!**


	10. There Is Just One Thing I Need

**Such a **_**good **_**episode! Ah, Robert Wagner! I loved how Senior just looked at Ziva when he asked about Tony having room for him at his place. The whole team was like, "Yeah, Ziva, tell us!" For the record, I thought Tony's place was going to have a lot more stuff in it, or at least a bigger bed. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. This is not tumblr!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the title.**

There is Just One Thing I Need

Ziva looks over at Tony who is happily playing with the ring that is now residing on his pinky finger. Her grin goes wider as she watches her partner and Senior interact. If only she and her father could reconnect. Sighing, she looks back at the movie. Jimmy Stewart's character is showing Donna Reed's character the house they would eventually own. The female agent smirks wondering if she would ever end up like Mary Bailey, a house, a husband, kids. Albeit, not four, but definitely not just one. Shaking her head, the woman sees her partner glancing at her from his seat. She looks at him and smiles. He smiles back.

Their glances continue throughout the movie until Ziva decides she may be giving Senior the wrong impression about her and Tony's relationship. Yes, she and he had become closer, but they were not _that _close. Once the credits roll, Tony walks up to grab the movie with McGee not far behind to turn the equipment off. After everything is returned to normal, the group files out of the room, Senior regaling a tale of a Christmas Eve party from a couple years ago. As the rest of the team intently listens to Senior's story, Ziva hangs back to talk with her partner.

"You keep playing with your ring." She notes to start the conversation. Tony grins down at her before quickly glancing at his father.

"Yeah, well, I've been waiting for this thing for close to twenty years now Zi." He states. Ziva rolls her eyes knowing her partner should have taken the "close to" out of his earlier statement. Neither agent speaks until they reach the stairs.

"I am glad you got it Tony. I know it means a lot." She adds wishing she could say what was really on her mind. Thinking back to a few years ago she was showing Tony if a diamond was fake, she let out a small laugh.

"Something funny there David?" He smirks knowing they are farther behind the rest of the group by now.

"Is there a diamond in that ring?" She questions trying to hold back a smirk. Tony eyes her suspiciously.

"A small one. Why? Do you want to see if it's fake?" The man questions a smile slowly gracing his lips. By now, the whole team is gathered together in the bull pen and the duo's banter ceases. Once they are all collected, Abby proposes going out, but all but McGee decline, each with his or her own family to be with. A few moments later, Tony is with Senior crossing to the car when the man's father yells out, "Ziva!"

The woman turns and finds the two DiNozzo men standing near Tony's car. Walking over, she looks at the two of them with a questioning look in her eye.

"You should come over to Tony's place Ziva." Senior tells the woman.

"I do not want to impose."

"Nonsense! Junior has room. Besides, he's never let you see it before." Senior announces. Ziva looks at her partner to give the 'okay'. He nods not sure why his father's statement about commitment is plaguing his brain at that particular moment. She smiles at the men before finally saying, "Sure. I would love to come."

**Review!**


	11. Fathers Be Good To Your Daughters

**A two parter! How can they start the new year off with a two parter?! Ugh! Anyway, loved how the old cases were brought up! Tony's soulpatch? Priceless! That episode was hilarious! Also, that picture of Ziva in the "Bun in the Oven" shirt, forshadowing? I may have to write another fic on that tid bit. Oh, just like the episode, it will very Ziva centric.**

**I don't own the title. John Meyer does.**

Fathers Be Good to Your Daughters

Ziva stares at the wall of the Vance's now empty home her mind fully numb as she thinks of the events that have unfolded: namely, the death of her father. As she slides down the other side of the doorway, she puts her head in her hands. Knowing she has cried as much as possible at this point, she is simply reduced to violent shaking. Thankfully, no one is here to see her. If she is being honest, she has no desire to see anyone at the moment anyway. Not Gibbs, not McGee, not Abby, not even. . .

As her mind wanders into the territory of her partner she finds tears coming to her eyes yet again. This time however she has no idea why. Her partner has nothing to do with what has happened. He obviously has not killed her Abba, but part of her is reminded of Christmas. Tony is now on better terms with _his _father, but she has never had the chance. Two years and she never said anything. She did not even have a good memory to go along with his passing. Well, she did. She smirks at the thought of having Shabbat with him. It obviously was not the best memory, but it was at least a pleasant one. Letting out a shaky sigh, the woman picks up her cell phone to call her partner. Her car is right outside, but she is in no state to drive. All she wants now is to escape tonight and she knows Tony will not say anything. But as much as she wants to let go, she knows, like Ari and Tali, Eli David will always be in her mind.

**Review!**


	12. Love Can Bring You All The Joy

**So **_**many **_**Tiva feels! They should **_**so **_**be cannon by now! My friend and I fangirl "aww"ed at the airstrip scene. As for the end? The ending was wonderful! Cote did a very good job and should win a Golden Globe for next year. Also, I don't own the title of the fic. It is owned by the lyricists who wrote **_**I Don't Believe It Anymore**_** sung by Cote de Pablo.**

Love Can Bring You All The Joy

Ziva smiles as she stands from the tree she planted. In a poetic way, the tree represents not only her new found life, but also her ties to the country she grew up in. Looking back one last time, the woman nods softly before returning to continue her father's burial preparations. Once the funeral ends, Ziva takes one last look at her childhood home. She would stay longer, but there is no one here for her now. Grabbing a flight back to the States Ziva boards a plane back to her present home.

Quietly, Ziva walks up to his door. Sighing she knows she needs to do what Tony said and act like the daughter of a dead man. Now, she feels she is ready to do so. The agent knocks twice before the door is answered.

"Hey." Tony says flashing a small version of his DiNozzo smile. Ziva smiles weakly and a tear falls down her cheek before she is suddenly wrapped in her partner's embrace. Feeling more comforted then she ever thought possible, she lets him hug her.

"How'd it go?" He questions as he leads her into his living room.

"Better than I expected." She states slowly as the agents sit on Tony's couch. The man merely nods as he waits for his partner to continue. Ziva takes a breath to clear her mind before simply saying, "Thank- you."

"You've told me that." He jokes. Ziva shakes her head.

"Not properly." She adds. "Thank- you for everything. For inviting Shmael, for staying with me, for—" Her voice falters, but he knows what she would say. Taking her hand in his, Tony squeezes it in reassurance. He knows when to push her. Being partnered together for so long, bonds have been formed between them.

"I am sorry." Ziva states quickly. "I must be tired from jetlag. I should go."

The woman stands to leave only to have Tony stand with her.

"Take my bed. I don't want you to drive at night like this." Tony tells her concern coating his words. Not willing to argue, Ziva merely nods. She told him she would not be staying for a few days, but maybe a couple would not hurt.

**Review!**


	13. Thoughts of Us Together

**I know in the scheme of things, this is late. Life does that. For the next week and a couple other weeks, I'll probably be posting the chapter later in the week. Anyway, little Abby is adorable! AND McAbby anyone? It's SO being set up! Mwahaha! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song **_**A Day Late**_** by Anberlin, the movie **_**Airplane**_**, the Grant/Hepburn comedy **_**Bringing Up Baby**_**, or the Drew Barrymore film **_**How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days**_**.**

Thoughts of Us Together

Tony's mind replays what the loan officer had told him and Gibbs in the conference room. His eyes looked sideways when she said it, but for some reason her words are still ringing in the Senior Field Agent's head, '"They looked like they belonged together."

Now, his mind was wandering to what it had when he was in the conference room. Ziva being gone in Israel worried him. He is trying to get her to talk to him and he knows she will, but he is a little impatient and wants her to confide in him.

Aware of his staring, Ziva eyes him suspiciously. If she did not know any better she would say he is ogling her, but she knows the look in his eyes. Her partner is worried.

"Abby will be okay Tony." She tells him wishing their friend was all he was worried about as they sit on her couch. She knows talking to him about Israel is inevitable, so she decides tonight is better than any other. The man says nothing.

"I am fine too." She adds looking into his eyes. His eyes look back at her, but with a different expression. She thinks it is one of compassion, but is not entirely sure. The man does not want to directly ask her about her thoughts on being a couple so he simply smiles.

"I know." He responds simply wishing he could take her hand again in reassurance. They settle into a calm quiet when Ziva says, "That was a terrible punch line when we arrested Durran's cousin."

"I missed my cue." He states as if it were obvious, "You can't expect me to be on point all the time. Besides, it kind of reminded me of _Airplane_."

"What is that?"

"A movie about a guy who follows the girl he loves onto an airplane. Through the whole movie they say stuff kinda like I did." Tony answers. Ziva raises an eyebrow.

"It's a comedy." He responds. The man chuckles at the last part before he asks, "Do you ever feel like you are stuck in a Romantic Comedy?"

"No, should I?" Ziva responds taking her arm off the back of the sofa.

"I don't know. Sometimes I'll watch a movie like _Bringing Up Baby_ or _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_ and feel like that's us." Tony answers.

"You have watched chick flicks?" Ziva questions trying to stifle a laugh.

"E.J. made me watch _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_." He answers. Ziva nods her head in understanding. If she were to tell the truth, his question scares her making her wonder if this is his round a bout way of asking about soul mates.

"Is that what is bothering you? Our relationship?" She questions, the last word falling awkwardly off her tongue. When the man does not answer, Ziva takes his hand saying, "You can stop worrying. I am fine now."

"Yeah, but you talked to McGee before me." He answers wishing the sound of his voice did not sound like whining. Ziva rolls her eyes.

"He simply asked how Israel was Tony. I answered. I did not go into a long drawn conversation about it."

"Long winded or drawn out." The man corrects knowing it will annoy her.

"Yes, that." Ziva answers with a hint of a smile. "Tony, when you told me a lo levad, I knew you meant it. I still do. When I can, I will talk more. But for now, let's just watch a movie. That is what you came over for yes?" She questions.

The male agent's grin grows wider as he says, "Sure, but we're watching a Grant Hepburn film."

**Review!**


	14. I'm Gonna Be The Man

**I DO NOT own the title, The Proclaimers do! Yay for 500 Miles, also correctly known as "I'm Gonna Be"! Also, sorry about the wait. School is a priority. As for the episode, Tony called Ziva Sexy. The **_**Doctor Who**_ **geek side of me was screaming, 'She's the TARDIS!' Then I thought about Matt Smith which made me think about Alex Kingston. Yeah, it's a never ending revolving vortex of randomness in my mind. It gets to be a little wibbly wobbly up there. Kind of a scary place. Anyway, enjoy! **

I'm Gonna Be The Man

Tony glances over at Ziva once Kahn is finally put in prison. For most of the day, their roles had been fun and games. He calls her Sexy and asks for grapes, she tells him to be patient and gives him malted milk balls. However, through the teasing and bickering, Tony knows their supposed trip to Guantanamo Bay was anything but fun for his partner. She has yet to tell him, but he knows it affects her more than she will tell anyone. Over the years, Tony has come to realize that Ziva needs to face things on her own so it does not surprise him when she gazes at him with a hurt expression similar to the one she wore in jail cell 117 earlier. Before he has the chance to comfort her however, she walks away. Lucky for him, he and Ziva are at NCIS which means she either retreats to the bathroom or the elevator.

Considering their past history with the elevator and the direction the woman has gone, Tony decides to give his partner a minute alone before following her. Five minutes later as he nears the girls' bathroom, he hears nothing. Trying the handle, he finds it is locked. Chuckling at the characteristic action of his partner, he knocks lightly. A minute later the door swings open to reveal his partner's tear stained face.

"Hey." He says softly letting the room engulf itself in silence again as his partner walks toward the sink.

"I did not want you to see me like this." She states perching herself on the counter as she averts her gaze from her partner deciding the paper towel dispenser is much more appealing.

"I've seen worse." He replies not fully sure how to act. He watches the woman's movements and knows he cannot say anything unless she prompts the conversation. Ziva looks up at her partner studying his face. He is always there for her, but right now she is having the hardest time saying anything. Staring at the man's eyes, the woman swallows and is only able to say, "Somalia."

Nodding his head in comprehension Tony finally walks over to his partner and places his hand on hers.

"I figured it would come out sooner or later." He whispers. Ziva breathes in deeply waiting for the man to say something else. When he does not speak, Ziva opens her mouth.

"The whole time we were there, I kept it in the back of my mind. Situations like that do not bother me as much anymore. I can handle them. But then as I listened to Kev's recording being played over and over again, my mind started playing tricks on me. I had to fight with myself to remember where I was." The woman states as another tear falls down her face. Tony now has a hold of her hand and is squeezing it in reassurance. The agents smile softly at each other knowing that they will always be there for the other no matter what.

**Review!**


	15. Hurting Runs Off My Shoulders

**How cute was it with Tony playing with Vance's kids? Honestly, I made up a whole scenario of a future Tiva fic. So cute! Also, the pizza box idea? Brilliant! I shall employ that at some point in my life!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the title. It's owned by Neil Diamond.**

Hurting Runs Off My Shoulders

Ziva looks up from her desk at her partner who is now at his own desk. Right now he is full of concentration as he tries to get his work done, but that does not stop the smile that forms on the female agent's face as she decides to go back to her work. The woman works for a while until her mind is wandering to everything that does not pertain to their closed case. Saving her work, the agent looks up.

"You ended up being very good with Jared and Kayla." Ziva states breaking the silence. Tony looks up at her and grins.

"Just had to have a nice pep talk from a friend." He answers cheekily. His partner shakes her head at the remark. She would never admit it, but she could see something akin to their night hidden somewhere in her mind. Whether Tony running around with a pizza box on his head ever happened in real life only time would tell. Realizing what she is thinking, the former Mossad agent quickly expels the thought from her head. She should not think of things that may never happen especially with the thought of her immediate family all dead slowly sinking into her mind every day.

"You okay, Zi?" Tony quietly asks, effectively bringing his partner out of her thoughts. The woman takes a deep breath before answering.

"I am—"

"Do not tell me fine Ziva David." The man sternly states as he crosses over to her desk looking his partner straight in the eyes ultimately letting his hands rest on opposite ends of her desk. Not sure how to react now, Ziva slowly lets herself be defeated. Swallowing, the woman thinks of the correct response.

"It is finally sinking in that," she pauses before slowly and thickly stating, "my family is gone."

Her partner relaxes letting go of the edges of his partner's work space wishing he could do something to help her, but wondering if he is crossing a line. Before he can do anything else, Ziva starts speaking again.

"When we were with Vance's kids earlier, it brought back memories of my mother after she died. But, they have a father who cares about them. He loves them and does everything for them. Every time I saw him, I was reminded that I will never get to bond with my father again." Ziva stops herself from saying any more, secretly afraid of crying at her desk.

There is a pause before Tony sighs and sits at the edge of the woman's desk as he has done so many times before.

"You have us Zi. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee. We're all here for you. I am here for you." The man tells her the last comment the softest of all. Ziva gives Tony a weak smile before touching his cheek. No words are spoken. The agents have played the Heartfelt Conversation Dance enough times to know that they do not need words to end their talks. Each knows when it is over.

Ziva takes her hand away from her partner's face signaling for him to return to his carefree nature. He stands from his sitting position and is almost to his desk when Ziva quips, "What exactly did happen to you when you spent time in childcare?"

**Review!**


	16. And I'm Leavin Tomorrow Whadayou Say?

**Can Ducky and Palmer have their own show? They're the coolest duo ever! Think about it! The Man from **_**UNCLE **_**and Brian Dietzen in (fill in the name of a show here).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the title. Those are actually disputed. **_**I **_**think it's owned by Lou Lou and the Lampshades. I could be wrong, so please re inform me if I am.**

And I'm Leavin Tommorrow. Whadayou Say?

Ziva walks into the office and falls into her office chair. The twenty four hours have been time consuming and all she wants to do is rest. A smile comes to her face though as she thinks of Ducky and Palmer using their strengths to their advantages. As she contemplates the pros and cons of listening to Ducky tell the story of their escape, a voice says, "Ducky and Palmer were pretty resourceful out there. Dontcha think?"

The woman's eyes open to see her partner sitting at his desk with a grin on his face. She smiles as she sits up in her chair.

"Very." She muses. The pair are quiet a moment as each turns on his or her respective computer to start filling out report papers. They type for a while when the female agent looks away from her work.

"I'm glad we got there when we did." Ziva states with a thoughtful expression on her face. Tony nods as he keeps typing.

"Yeah, they seemed out of ideas by then." He lightly adds eyes still on his work. The woman narrows her eyes in confusion.

"They almost died Tony." She states wondering how her partner is always able to joke about problems. With a serious expression, the male agent looks up and his friend.

"I know." He says. Deciding not to push matters further Ziva returns to her work. Not until a few minutes later does either agent speak again.

"Joking is how I cope." The man responds. Concern etching across the woman's features, Ziva stands and walks over the expanse between their work areas and sits at the edge of her partner's desk.

"I know." She replies softly. "You also sulk."

"No I don't!"

"McGee not getting you tickets? That is sulking." Ziva answers. Resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at her, Tony responds, "You think he'll ever get me any?"

Ziva smiles as she says, "When the time is right." Tony nods at her answer before diving into the question he really wants to ask.

"Do you think we could have escaped if it had been us?"

"We escaped a large metal box Tony. I think we have a good chance." She answers.

"No, now. After all that's happened to us, do you think we could think clearly to get out of something like that."

Ziva mulls over the question a good while until decidedly saying, "Yes. With everything we have gone through. I think we could."

"Even if the captors played on emotions?" He questions. Wondering where these questions are coming from Ziva looks at him, puts her hand on his, and says, "I don't know what made you ask these questions Tony. But yes, even if captors played on our emotions. We are closer than we were back then."

Complacent with his partner's answer, Tony realizes he is just being paranoid. At this moment in time, nothing bad is happening to them and nothing should now. However, part of him wonders, like Ziva, why these emotions randomly surfaced. Normally, Ziva would be the one asking these questions. To his shock, he realizes that maybe their relationship is going deeper than either are ready for yet.

Not wanting to push the matter further, the man says, "What if it were McGee and Abby?"

Shaking her head, the female agent walks back to her desk saying over her shoulder, "Get back to work Tony."

**Review!**


	17. Who's Kinda Cute and Who's Just a Mess?

**Abby's old roommate was hilarious! Those two should not be left alone with caffeine though. It makes me wonder what her life was like in college/university. Side note: Who else wanted to head slap Tony? He drove me up the wall!**

**I don't own the song "High School Never Ends" (see the title), Bowling for Soup does. I also don't own **_**Legally Blonde **_**or **_**Legally Blonde the Musical**_**.**

Who's Kinda Cute and Who's Just a Mess?

Tony is the last in the bullpen. He looks up from his work to find Ziva's jacket still on her chair, so he figures she will be back eventually. Glad the paperwork is almost over, he takes a moment to stretch. As he settles back into his task, he notices his Israeli, former Mossad Officer turned NCIS Special Agent, partner walk to her desk. As she grabs her coat, Tony notices the red file on his desk.

"Ziva?" He says after saving his document. She turns and raises an eyebrow in response. The man points to the file on his desk saying, "Do you think this is some sort of joke?" Ziva smiles as she says, "If it is, I would not say you did not deserve it."

Taken aback, Tony stares at the woman in front of him waiting for a better response.

"You were acting like a jerk to Ned all day. McGee and I, yes. But not Dornaget." She smiles a small smile as she adds, "He may be smarter than you give him credit for."

"Dornaget?" He questions. Then he surmises everything the man could do to him. His tag- along Probie _did _work in evidence. Hiding his paranoia, Tony looks back at Ziva who is still looking at him. Her face a flurry of emotions he cannot fully comprehend, Tony softly questions her expression.

The woman shakes her head replying, "Nothing. I was just thinking what it was like in the Bahamas."

Knowing there is another reason behind her stare, Tony says, "It wouldn't matter. She thought I was gay."

"Well Tony, you do claim to be European." She smirks settling her coat on her other arm.

"Not funny David. Great movie, though not my favorite Reese Witherspoon film." He comments waiting for his partner to tell him what she is actually thinking.

"So you had a nice time?" She questions softly wondering why she is feeling like a ninth grade girl.

"Yeah, soaked up some rays. How was it back here?" He asks reclining in his seat.

"It was chaotic." Ziva answers choosing her last word wisely and wondering if she should bring up the detective who questioned her.

"It looked that way when I came in. McGee didn't seem too pleased with Abby's friend down in her lab."

"When has McGee ever been okay with that?" Ziva questions nonchalantly. There is silence between them until Ziva speaks again.

"You never got me a present." She states narrowing her eyes at her partner.

"Sorry Zi, they were fresh out of books and bikinis when I went into the gift shop." He jokes. Ziva smiles coolly at him as she says, "At least you still have pictures."

Tony's mouth goes dry at her words. How she knows he still has those pictures he will never figure out, but he feels like there is more than what she is saying. Seizing the moment, the Senior Field Agent asks, "Were you jealous?"

Ziva scoffs before saying, "We both were. You do not think McGee or I wanted to go to the Bahamas?"

"You're not getting off that easy David." Tony says sitting up in his chair. He notices her uneasiness and points it out.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous of those girls.

"I am not jealous of them Tony. How can I be when the woman you were following thought you were gay?" She teases. Their banter stops after a moment once they come to the same realization:

They are acting like a couple.

Slightly embarrassed, Ziva quickly looks at her partner and says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he can say anything more, Tony's partner and friend is waiting for the elevator. Once she leaves, he sits at his desk and wonders what made him act like a high school jerk in the first place.

**Review!**


	18. Speaking Words of Wisdom

**Tiva, you got a lot of 'splainin' to do! **

**Seriously, Ziva has stuff? What stuff Ziva? Tony annoys Ziva? Ziva turns Tony around and keeps her hand on his back? MAJOR Tiva! On another note, yay for a possible nanny for Vance's kids! I've never lost a parent, so that must be unbelievably hard on his kids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the title, it's owned by The Beatles. I also have no association with any movie references! The **_**Sound of Music **_**is owned by Ernest Lehman (screen play) and all music is owned by Rodgers and Hammerstein. I also do not own Humphrey Bogart.**

Speaking Words of Wisdom

Ziva walks into the bullpen and towards her desk. She is happy Dex has gone to his rightful owner, which also means time away from paperwork. But now that she is faced with the arduous task again, she reluctantly reaches for a file.

"What's got you upset, sweetheart?" A voice imitating Humphrey Bogart says from behind her. Rolling her eyes, the Israeli looks up to a pair of sea colored orbs.

"You can stop now, Tony. You have now entertained us all with your exuberant performance as Humphrey Bogart. Let it lie." She snips, knowing she has no right to. The man, a damper now on his mood, says, "It's let it be." The woman stares at him trying to make sense of what her partner tells her.

"Whisper words of wisdom? Let it be?" He adds. Knowing she is in her own world now, Tony walks around the partition to sit at Ziva's desk. She is trying to ignore him, but to no avail.

"Start at the beginning." He notes as Ziva keeps writing.

"That's a very good place to start. Yes?" She retaliates wondering if he is amused she has caught on.

"Well, I don't know. You're _The Sound of Music_ lover." He chides before becoming serious again asking, "What's eating at you? Really?"

Slowly setting her pen down, Ziva looks at him her face showing the slightest hint of sadness. She opens her mouth as if to speak, but immediately closes it wishing she could leave. Shaking her head, the female agent goes back to her report. Knowing his cue to back away, the man goes to his seat to finish his own report.

After a few minutes, Tony plays with his pen while commenting, "I meant what I said about the dog." Ziva skeptically looks up at her partner.

"You want a dog? Really?" She questions.

"Yeah. Someone to be there for me when I get home seems kind of nice." He points out. Ziva agrees. A dog would be nice to come home to. If she is lucky, years from now, maybe the dog could be there barking with a child coming up to hug her. The woman immediately decides to stop her thought process. She has no time for her own life let alone a dog.

"Would you have time for a dog?" Ziva questions her partner. Tony merely shrugs.

"I could always find out." He answers grinning. The female agent shakes her head at the man. In many ways he acts exactly like a child. Tony notices a smile creep up on his partner's face. Too nosy not to, the man asks for the reason behind the woman's smile.

"A dog would be nice." She simply states wishing she could simply finish her work without interruption. Her wish is granted when silence fills the room again. An hour later with two reports done, Ziva looks up to find Tony about to throw a paper ball at her head.

"Tony!" She lightly chides.

"I was bored." He grins then asks, "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Ziva softly looks at her partner.

"I am just worried about Vance's kids. They lost their mother, Tony." She fires out wondering why she just spoke so openly. The whole week she has been content to hold most of her feelings inside, but now that she is alone with Tony, it is like a dam has burst.

"It'll be okay Zi. Vance has everything under control." He states giving her a comforting smile. Knowing his charm is not fully working, the Very Special Agent walks over to Ziva's desk and adds, "He is not your father Zi. He will do right by his children."

Ziva smiles weakly at him as she squeezes the man's right hand in confirmation.

**Review!**


	19. I Just Know I Can't Stop Thinking of You

**Aww, McGee made up with his dad! Also, "Cute, innocent, fluffy little Israeli"? Adorable! We know who Tony thinks about! I don't own the song, it's owned by Kyle Andrews. Good song though! **

I Just Know I Can't Stop Thinking of You

Tony and Ziva walk back to the building after grabbing a cup of coffee. Both are silent after seeing McGee practically run to his car. Once in the bullpen, Ziva sets her cup down and asks, "Do you think McGee is okay?" Tony looks up at her smirking a little at how innocent his little Israeli can really be.

"He's fine Zi. He's probably just late for some Big Brother thing or whatever." Tony states as he scribbles on one of his case papers.

"Well, I think it is sweet. McGee seems to enjoy mentoring Adam. His father did not seem to do that for him." Ziva remarks curious about what Tony is doing.

"Yeah, I felt sorry for him. I mean my dad wasn't there either, but he didn't ridicule me." He remarks adding finishing touches to his doodle.

"Yes," Ziva offhandedly states as she quietly walks toward her partner's desk. To his shock, the woman is soon peering over his paper.

"Hey!" He yells slapping his hand over his work. A smile comes to her face as she says, "Is that a picture of a rabbit?"

"No!" He counters unconvincingly. He is now slowly edging the drawing off of his desk when the paper is ripped away from his hands. Prancing back to her desk, Ziva happily looks at the picture her partner drew.

"I did not know you could draw Tony." Ziva says with a smile.

"Just fluffy bunnies Sweetcheeks." He responds causing Ziva to give him a confused look. He smirks at his partner while saying, "Didn't expect me to call you that?" The woman rolls her eyes, not going to tell him she really was not expecting him to call her by the long ago given nickname. She laughs a moment causing Tony to stare at her. Knowing he wants a response, Ziva remarks, "I sometimes wondered what would happen if my father had ever heard you call me that."

Tony nods with a smile.

"Yeah, most dads wouldn't be too thrilled about their daughter's work partner being called Sweetcheeks." The man points out. Ziva shakes her head at the remark. Only her partner would come up with such a remark. They stare at each other another moment before Ziva hands the drawing back to her partner. She grabs her jacket and is about to leave the bullpen when she turns to her partner and asks, "Why does the rabbit have 'cute, innocent, fluffy little I' above it?" Tony smiles his signature grin as he says, "Well my Israeli Ninja, I guess that's for me to know and you to find out."

Ziva rolls her eyes at the man.

"Good night, Tony!" She calls over her shoulder as she walks to the elevator. Once she leaves, Tony finishes his picture and quickly places it underneath his clean shirt drawer. Ziva would never look in there. He hopes. Reconsidering, he takes the paper and puts it with his deodorant. His cute, innocent, fluffy, little Israeli bunny should fare better there.

**Review!**


	20. And Though She Tried to Hide

**This episode was EPIC! Honestly, Cote de Pablo did a great job! She was SO in character. Anyone else take note of her character flinching at the gun shots while the Lt. was on the phone? Seriously, Cote's great. Okay, enough fangirling. I don't own the title, Bread does.**

And Though She Tried to Hide

Tony stares at Ziva as she takes in Vance's stare of acceptance. He knows going after Bodnar is happening for a new reason now. Yes, his partner is going to track down her father's killer for closure, but she is also going for Jackie Vance. She may have forgotten before, but he knows Vance has just given her a new determination. The woman breaks her stare with their overseer and all agents resume their work.

An hour later the two agents are alone. Tony nods at his partner when he notices she is staring into space.

"You okay with going after Bodnar?" He questions. The look on her face tells him all he needs to know, but he wants to hear her speak to him aloud.

"Yes." Ziva answers with steely determination. Her reaction gives him shivers. In so many ways, he is reminded when he went after her in Somalia. Determined and half way crazy, the man stopped at nothing to get his partner back. As he stares at her a little longer Tony can see another look in his partner's eyes. She is scared. Inhaling, the man crosses the expanse between the desks and sits at hers. Taking her Israeli flag from its cup, the agent examines the object before saying, "It's okay to be afraid of this."

Surprise covers Ziva's face at her partner's words. She knows they can speak without communicating, but his words hit home. Anything anyone has said to her the past week has hit home, but now she knows he is clearly on her side.

"At lo levad." She hears her partner softly speak while he puts her flag back in its holder. Glancing up, Ziva stares inquisitively at her partner. He continues.

"I told you after your father died that I was there for you. Why didn't you let me in on tracking Bodnar?" Tony asks cautiously. The last thing he needs right now is a hot tempered, ex- Mossad, Israeli, American, Special Agent, Ninja partner who is angry at him.

Knowing he means the question out of concern, Ziva swallows and breathes in a slow breath. She knows how he must have felt. She felt the same way when he was with Jeanne. He is worried, sporadic, and a borderline stalker. The agent will never tell, but she knows when her desk has been rifled through. But earlier, familiar feeling surfaced when he showed up at the studio she and McGee had been in. Her mind went back to all the times she pointed a gun at him. She guesses tonight is the third. The woman stares her partner in the eyes as she speaks.

"I did not want to hurt you." She pauses, "Or Gibbs. If I went after Bodnar, I had to do it myself."

"You let McGeek in." Tony points out. Ziva nods cautiously.

"I know. I did so reluctantly, but I need his computer skills." She answers. Neither speaks for a few minutes each reveling in the upcoming mission.

Without a word, Tony leaves to go back to his desk. He has a lot to mull over until their plane leaves for Europe, namely how to keep himself restrained if Ziva gets into trouble. He is unsure how much hurt she can take anymore. As he stands, he feels her hand on his. Briefly looking down, his eyes are brought to his partner's face as she quietly says, "I know."


	21. The Love That She Denied

**I know this chapter's up late, but I was out with friends last night. Mwahaha, I do have a life! Take that mom! Okay, **_** that **_**rant aside. Berlin! First, I don't think I've heard Ziva swear that much in English. Man! Also, Ziva's not a type? She and Tony are SO adorable. The dance! Eli's words? Forshadowing!? I'm flailing, just a moment! Okay, it's over. Also, can I please avenge the death of Tiva? Seriously, does anyone know if Cote de Pablo is signed back on? I know she's got a few weeks, but seriously! THIS is NOT OKAY!**

**I don't own the title. It's owned by David Gates from **_**Bread**_**. **

The Love That She Denied

Tony searches for Ziva's hand. Blindly finding the limp appendage, he has flashbacks of their lives together as he holds her hand as if it were a lifeline. The movie of their life plays on repeat in his head from their first meeting in the bull pen to their sharing a dance in Berlin. If he were in a position to smile inside the car he would, but that idea is not an option. He wonders what Ziva could be thinking right now or if she is even alive. Tony stops at the thought as he wills himself to regain his first aid knowledge. He searches for a pulse from his partner's wrist letting out a shaky breath once he finds the faint beating of her heart beneath his fingers. There is still a chance she will make it. His ninja is a fighter though. She survived Somalia with torturous beatings and other unspeakable atrocities and a bombing leaving her trapped in an elevator with him. She could easily survive a run of the mill, _Perks of Being a Wallflower_ car crash.

The agent's thoughts are halted when he hears sounds coming toward him. Thank- fully, he is still semi- conscious. At least, he is conscious enough to realize someone is saying something to him. He mumbles a quick response before diving back into his memories and realizes all the moments he could have told her he loved her or vice versa. Now, he has to wait yet again. Maybe if his ninja had not have been so stubborn or they had never met E.J. or CIRay last year, they could have had their chance. Maybe if Jenny had never died and they had been able to spend a relaxing time in L.A., their relationship would not have ended at the wreck it is in now.

Again, he hears a voice calling to him, or a dispatcher. He is pretty unsure right now. Normally Tony would be curious, but his mind flits from consciousness to unconsciousness even though the voice beside his left ear is telling him to stay awake. The agent tries to adhere to the voice's words, but if he stays awake he has to face reality. He does not know if he can face not having Ziva around again. He lost Kate, and Ziva filled the void almost instantaneously. There is no one to do that for him now. Tony sighs thinking that maybe forty winks will not be too bad an idea after all.

**Review!**


	22. You Done Me Wrong

**Well, my last chapter was definitely incorrect! Ah well! Annoying thing, NCIS made us REWATCH the crash! It took me a week to get over that! Ugh! I loved how Tony was about his car though! Reminded me of the old Tony. Ziva though, reminded me of me when I'm vexed. I.e. watch out! However, I have a hard time believing I'd kill someone. Anyway, on to the fic. I don't own the title. It's sung by Rosemary Clooney in **_**White Christmas**_**.**

You Done Me Wrong

Ziva sighs in relief. Bodnar is dead. She has no idea how she will be punished by Vance's bosses, but that could matter to her now. Bodnar is dead. Being ushered out by Gibbs and walking down the stairs she can feel Tony and McGee's eyes on her. She swallows a lump in her throat as she sits back at her desk and gingerly retrieves her belongings. More than two days ago, she and Tony had been willing to take a new step in their lives. Now, she is completely unsure. Her partner cared more about his car than her at the time of the wreck, and though it may seem selfish, she wishes his complaining would at least stay to a minimum. Her gaze shifts when she notices Tony's steely gaze.

Sucking in a breath as she ties her shoe, she decides to ignore the man at the desk opposite her. She finishes tying her other shoe when her partner's figure blocks her passage out. Her face is emotionless as her eyes travel up to his. With her good arm, she grabs for her keys and realizes they are evidence. When he still stands in front of her, Ziva knows there is something more that needs to be said. Impatiently, the former Israeli assassin waits for the words her partner will eventually say.

"You need a ride home?" He asks. A questioning expression framing her features, the woman says, "My car is gone Tony. Besides, I would rather jog home anyway."

Carefully standing up as she states her aim to jog home, Tony catches her by her good arm, smiles, and says, "Woah, my ninja."

Not in the mood to play games with the man, Ziva shakes off the hand and scans the room. Both McGee and Gibbs are gone. She knows tying her shoes takes a little longer with an injured arm, but the two other agents leaving quickly is a little off putting.

"Where are McGee and Gibbs?" She questions as she turns her face back to her partner.

"Left twenty minutes ago." He responds, "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed a little dazed getting your stuff together."

"I am fine Tony." She answers. Tony raises an eyebrow.

"You sure?" He asks. "That limp of yours and your knuckles beg to differ."

"I was training Tony. That is what happens." Ziva deflects silently wishing her chair had not found its way to her other exit. Tony opens his mouth again. The willingness to fight completely gone, the woman succumbs to her partner's voice.

"You really shouldn't run home you know." He tells her as he lifts his hand to assess the cuts on her face. She stares at him as he looks at her cheek feeling as if she is back to the agent who was almost killed in a parking garage. The only difference is now she does not flinch. She simply lets her caring, playboy, partner look at her.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride back? I can call a taxi you know." The man carefully states as he takes his hand from her face. Ziva shakes her head wondering how the man in front of her can be a child one moment and caring the next. Grabbing for his hand, Ziva lightly squeezes it and gives her partner a weak smile.

"It is over." She responds with a mix of remorse and determination in her voice. Placing her good hand on her partner's left cheek, the female Special Agent places a light and gentle kiss on his right cheek. With no time to react consciously, Tony simply moves out of the woman's way as she walks carefully from him to the elevator.

Once the doors to the metal box close, Tony DiNozzo wonders if Ziva were talking about them or Bodnar.

**Review!**


	23. Where I Belong

**Oh snap, OH snap, Oh SNAP! Gibbs! Evil McGee! Ugh! However, Tony being referenced as Ziva's boyfriend is great! But poor Ziva, she's always picked on. Tony may have gotten his car blown up, but Ziva keeps getting sent away from America. Poor Ziva. Anyway, so, next week should be interesting. The team saving Gibbs? Bring it! Mwahaha! Disclaimer: I don't own the title. It's owned by Disney's **_**Hercules**_**. **

Where I Belong

Parsons left ten minutes ago putting the bullpen in a deafening silence. As each agent acclimates to the charges brought to Gibbs, McGee is left to rescue his computer and Gibbs is left to talk with the director. Tony watches Ziva as she sits down at her desk. He can see the gears turning in her mind, anger not a very abstract emotion that settles in the woman's brown eyes. Tony wants to ask her what is wrong, but Ziva's comment, "'It ended ten seconds ago'" wreaks havoc in his brain. Absently, the man starts clicking his pen as he chews on the words. He and Ziva were never an item, ever. Why would a comment about him being her boyfriend worry her?

"Tony!" He hears Ziva exclaim across the bullpen. Tony jerks his head up coming out of his downward spiral of endless questions as he slowly lets go of the end of the pen with a loud click.

"Thank- you." She mumbles exasperatedly. He gives the woman a quizzical glance and the woman nods toward his pen. Glancing down at the object in his hand, Tony places the pen on his desk. He notices Ziva glaring at the papers on her desk and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Gibbs is going to be tried." She states. "The only father figure I have left."

Tony absorbs her answer. She _is _the only father figure she has left. Schmael is a question for her now, her father is dead, and now Gibbs could be gone too. The agent watches as his partner stares at him. Slowly getting up from his chair, the man walks over to the woman. Afraid of his approach tactic, Tony opts for their version of platonic, by tilting her head up to his.

"We'll fix this problem Zi. Gibbs isn't going to go down without a fight and neither are we." He determinedly responds. Ziva moves her head from Tony's hand unsure of the man's words. She knows he is speaking of saving Gibbs, but part of her wonders if he is talking about them. She is so quick to end their new found relationship. She has her reasons though. Quickly dismissing her own thoughts, the woman looks up at her partner.

"I know." She says a weak smile on her face. He weakly smiles back at her as he goes back to his own desk and starts to work out how the team is going to fix their new problem. He smiles up at Ziva as she writes her reports.

She decides Tony is right. She is not alone.

**Review!**


	24. I'll Love You 'Till The End

**Okay guys, it's the season finale. Thoughts? Rants? Updated Parsons Shooting Games? Seriously, wonderful episode! The whole cast was GREAT! Ah, so good!**

**Anyway, I don't own NCIS or the last lyric/line/verse of the song I'm using. It's owned by The Pogues.**

I'll Love You 'Till The End

Ziva wakes up startled. Her mind wracks with the dream she cannot get rid of. Parsons talk in the elevator four months ago still haunts her, but in her dream she has him pinned to the wall of the metal box. Now that she is awake, the former NCIS agent simply wishes for a hug from Gibbs, Tony, anyone. Instead, she takes a deep breath and walks to her kitchen. Grabbing a bottled water from her fridge, the woman takes a huge gulp before screwing the drink's lid shut and placing the beverage back in its containment cell. As she walks to her couch, hoping for sleep to come again, she sees her phone on her coffee table. Checking the time, the former Mossad Israeli Assassin turner former American NCIS Agent, decides 0400 is a reasonable time to send a text message. After hitting send, the woman feels awkward waiting for a message on her phone, then smirks as Tony's words come floating back to her.

_"'Nothing's awkward between friends.'"_ He had said. She shakes her head remembering how they met. If she is honest, their whole relationship is built on awkward moments. She smiles; the memories of fun times are enough to calm her. What startles her is the soft knock that jars her awake. Wishing she had her gun, Ziva stealthily walks to her door and checks the peephole. With a sigh of relief, she opens it to find her former partner looking at her with a tired, yet just as charming smile on his face. Opening the door wider for the man to come in, he says, "When you didn't answer my text, I got worried."

Rolling her eyes, Ziva walks toward her couch leaving Tony to shut the door.

"I doubt I have any reason to be physically attacked." She answers as her friend sits beside her. When there is silence, she adds, "I fell asleep waiting for you to reply." Tony nods in understanding. The former partners lock eyes a moment, neither wanting this particular moment to end. Being the first to break away, Ziva splutters, "I don't want to hurt you."

Confused, Tony answers, "Zi, what's wrong?"

The woman wrestles with telling him what Parsons said four months ago, but is unsettled by the thought. Finally she simply says, "Parsons spoke to me in the elevator four months ago, and I cannot get it out of my head."

Tony takes her hand in his and asks the dreaded question, "What did he say?"

The woman relays the information to her partner. Tony sighs muttering, "Guess he _did _poke the bear." Ziva sends the man a quizzical glance that Tony simply dismisses. He opens his arms to her and she gratefully accepts. Smoothing his friends hair, Tony simply lets her stay, content that she is happy. What happens next he has no idea, but right now he is going to simply rely on his ninja needing him.


End file.
